Shifters
by Secret world
Summary: Bella wasn't the only teen age Swan, whos this girl who seems to hate Edward, lives with charlie and Bella. and goes by the name Lily Swan? Edward/Bella, Alice/OC/Jasper. bad at summarys. rated:T for now. let me know if you see any spelling mistakes thanx
1. Chapter 1: finding out

1Chapter One: Finding Out

I never thought that I would ever see the women standing in front of me again. I had no idea what to say to her; I just stared at her as she stared at me. She hadn't changed much since I last saw her- she was the same old Renee that I remembered from when I was a little girl. She didn't look as depressed as I thought that she would look. I, on the other hand, will always dread that subject, the one I named "death of sister".

"Hi Renee, long time no see," I said kind of off-handedly. "I'm sorry I didn't make it to the funeral; my mom wouldn't let me go when they died."

I expected a pained face, a mad face, a sad face, even a sympathetic face. But nothing would have ever prepared me for a confused face; she didn't seem to know what I was talking about. She opened her mouth as though she going to say something, but then she would close it again. I couldn't understand why she wasn't upset with me for mentioning Bella's and Charlie's death.

"Whose death, Lily?" she asked me. "What do you mean? Who died? Better yet, where have you been; we have been looking for you for years, your mother just stopped bringing you for your summer visits"

Now I was the one that was confused. "What do you mean, "whose death"? Bella's and Charlie's! Mom said they died in a car crash years ago."

I was close to tears now, and I couldn't believe that she would play such a dirty trick on me. The death of my sister Bella had always been a sore subject for me. Bella and I had been like glue growing up; we only saw each other in the summer time when we went to visit our dad Charlie, but when we got there it was like we would pick up where we left off, as if we were never apart. So for Renee to act like Bella was still here was a low blow for her.

"Lily, Bella didn't die, and nether did Charlie," she said to me. She launched into details upon seeing my confused face . "They're alive, nothing happened to them; in fact, Bella is living with her dad right at this moment in Forks. We thought that something happened to you when you and your mother dropped off the face of the earth."

My older sister wasn't dead, my father wasn't dead, and my mother had lied to me all those years ago. My mind for some reason couldn't process this information. It would keep going over it multiple times until finally, all I knew was black.

Several hours later………

"Charlie, I am telling you that she is in the bed right in front of me,"said a voice through the darkness.

I knew that voice. That was Renee, but what was this about her talking to Charlie? Then all that had happened earlier came rushing back, and I felt several emotions a once. Sadness, hurt, fear, happy, relief, and most of all, I felt like I was alive again. Shortly after my mother had lied to me and said that Charlie and Bella had died in a car crash, I had shut down. I felt empty. But now that feeling was gone. I had my sister back and my father too; I didn't have to live alone anymore. I had been on the run from child protection since my mother had died about three years ago, when I was 14. Now I could go live with my father.

"Her mother told her that you and Bella were dead." I opened my eyes to see her facing away from me, talking on her cell phone. "Yes I know, I don't even want to be the one to tell Billy what his sister has pulled."

That's when I sat up in bed. I hadn't thought about my Uncle Billy yet. I never even thought that it was an option to go live with him. The last that I had heard of Billy, he was raising his kids all by himself because his wife had died. I never wanted to put any more stress on him, but I wished that I would have at least kept in touch.

"Renee, are you talking to my dad?" My voice cracked when I said "dad". I still couldn't believe that he was alive until I heard his kind voice. She spun around to face me, surprised that I was awake. "Can I talk to him please?"

She slowly nodded and then handed me the phone. "Daddy?"

"Lily, sweetie, I missed you so much." I started crying as soon as I heard his voice.

"I missed you too, Daddy. I thought that I had lost you and Bella," I sobbed out. "I-I-"

I couldn't say anything else; I just couldn't stop crying. And from the sound of it, both he and Renee were crying, too. I felt Renee wrap her arms around me to help calm me down. As soon as I could get my voice under control, I fixed the phone so that it was on my ear the right way.

"Can I come see you? I don't have anywhere else to go. Mama is dead, and she has been for three years" I asked him.

"What do you mean, she has been dead for three years?" His voice sounded strained. "If she is dead, then why didn't they send you to live with me? I'm your father! Who have you been living with?"

"Well she killed herself three years ago, and since then I have been on the run. I didn't know that you were alive and didn't want to add any more stress on Uncle Billy, so I ran," I explained. I knew that he was mad by the sound of his voice when he spoke again.

"Lily, sweetie, you would never have to worry about putting Billy under too much stress, he would have been happy to take his favorite niece in. He loves you," Dad said. "How have you been living? Where do you get your food?"

"Well, Mom left everything to me- her car and all her money- so I have been living off of that," I started to explain. "Which is running out now; I think I have about 4,000 dollars left and that's all. Dad, I'm sorry I didn't check myself."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" he asked me, sounding confused.

"I should have seen for myself whether you were really dead. I shouldn't have believed her so easily," I confessed through the tears. "I should have done more than give up and listen to her."

"Baby, this was not your fault. All that matters now is that you're going to be coming to live with me," Charlie started. "We have a lot to catch up on."

A smile spread across my face. I was going to be living with my father and sister....

"Dad, how is Bella? Can I talk to her?" I asked hurriedly, excitement boiling in my chest. "I've missed her so much!"

"Sorry sweetheart, she's at school. I would rather we leave it as a surprise for her." he said. He went on to explain, "She's just getting over something big that really hurt her, so I don't want to get her too excited until you're here. I don't want her to go back into that depression stage."

My heart dropped. Something was wrong with my sister; something had hurt her. "Dad, what happened, what's wrong with Bella?"

I listened to what had happened to my sister, how she was now acting and how far she had come from that depressed stage. Even though I wanted to talk to my sister now, I knew that I would have to wait till I got there to tell her and to show her that I was ok. I didn't want my sister to freak out and hurt herself, even though I didn't think that she would go that far. I didn't want to test that theory. At that point in time I wanted to tear this Edward Cullen to pieces, and with what I was, I knew that I could do it. No human could stand up to me and expect to win.

I was a shape shifter; to be precise I was an anamorphmagus. I could change into any animal that I had seen, whether it was from a picture in a book or in real life. There are two kinds of shape shifters- what I am and then just regular shape shifters. They can only take on one animal form and where they live and their history tend to influence that. They don't have a choice on what they shift into and they tend to take on the characteristics of those animals.

For my kind of shape shifting, I stop aging when I turn18. I am immortal to some extent. My skin is very tough, my five human senses are a force to be reckoned with, and I am very fast even when I'm not phased into an animal (almost to the point where normal people cannot see me when I run). Then there is the imprinting; all shape shifters have this. When we find our soul mate, we imprint on them. It is too hard for me to explain to you how it feels because I have not experienced it yet.

Then the last part of my abilities is that every once in a blue moon I will get a vision. It only happens when I touch a person or thing, and it is not always true. You see, the future is always changing, because every second someone is making a decision and nothing is ever set in stone. So I have learned that I can't rely on my very few visions. I just let them guide me a little. but I never lean on them for support. The only ones I know I can trust are the insights into the past. That is when I have seen what has happened in the past after touching a person or thing.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Charlie talking again. "Baby, I am going to set up with Renee for a way to get you here. Okay?"

"Dad, you don't have to do that. I can drive myself there on my bike,"As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted saying them. How could I have forgotten how much my father hated motorcycles? I heard him drop the phone on the ground for a second and then cringed when he got back on.

"YOU WILL NOT BE DRIVING THAT DEATHTRAP DOWN HERE!" I knew I deserved that; I should have remembered and not opened my big mouth. "We will arrange for you to take a plane here, and that's that, young lady," With that I handed Renee the phone.

She pointed to the bathroom and said, "There are some of Bella's old clothes set up for you in there. They should fit you, so you can go get yourself cleaned up." I smiled and walked into the other room. I knew I had to get a hold of one of my friends that owed me a favor and see if I could get one of then to drive my stuff there. Then I could figure out a way to hide my bike.

I didn't realize how much I had needed that shower until I was under the hot water. I closed my eyes and thought about what I had been through since my mother had died. I lived at a place that sheltered runaways. The only catch was that they had to be drug free and keep up with the education. I had thrown myself into my schooling, and because of that fact, I was three years ahead of what I would have been.

At the shelter everyone got a bed and a locker. It was a commonly known rule that you never told anyone your combo, because you never knew who would turn their back on you and steal your stuff. I didn't have much stuff because I didn't want to have to carry it all over the place with me. So the stuff that I did have would have to be picked up. When I was done with the shower I walked out into the living room to see a man talking to Renee.

"Lily, this is Phil, my husband," Renee explained to me. I smiled and walked over to shake his hand. I turned to Renee and told her that I had to go pick up my belongings, and that I would be back.

"I'll give you a ride, just hold on a sec. I just have to get my keys." With that, she rushed into what I suspected was her room. She was back a second later, and we headed to her car. I had been hoping to be able to go by myself, but it seemed that Renee was going to keep an eye on me the whole time I was there. On the way there and back from the runaway shelter we made small talk. I told her about my schooling and my favorite subjects, while Renee told me about Bella and all the new things I had missed.

From what Renee told me, Bella was still her clumsy, accident-prone self. She had told me about how Bella had fallen out of a hotel window and nearly killed herself, and how Bella had come up with the idea that she should move in with Dad and not Renee, like I had originally thought. Renee told me everything she knew about my uncle's living situation and how Jacob was doing to the best of her knowledge. By the time we got back to her house, I was already wanting to leave for Forks and see my family again.

I found out that I would be leaving the day after tomorrow, and that the only people that knew I was going to be there were Charlie, Billy, and the school administration. Otherwise, it was going to be a complete secret to Bella and Jacob. Billy was so happy that he was going to see me again that he had called the next day to talk to me while Jake had been at school.

AIRPORT

I waved goodbye to Renee and got onto the flight, having already put my luggage on the belt that would have them stored in cargo. I didn't have much- just my laptop, clothes and books; my guitar, keyboard, and all my other stuff would be driven here by my friend. I loved playing music; it was one of the things that I used to do to pass the time when I didn't have anyone to talk to. People didn't hang around me because they thought that I was weird. I was quiet so that I wouldn't have everyone staring at me, and I didn't want to be teased. That way, I wouldn't get into a fight and then get kicked out of the runaway shelter.

Otherwise, I was a very outgoing girl. I played soccer, ran track, had played a few different instruments, and loved to read. But with being in a home where people hated you if you were better then them, where they could make your life a living hell even if you just wanted to be left alone, I had learned to hide my personality and hobbies.

The plane ride was as boring as ever, but her stomach dropped when I felt it land. I waited to be the last one off the plane, as I was a little nervous to see my dad again. But when I disembarked, all that was forgotten as I ran and buried herself in my father's arms. How I missed his smell, his smile, his voice, and most of all, his comforting presence.

"You've gotten so big! God, you look so much like your mother," he said as he smiled down at me.

"No, I think I can see a little bit of you in her Charlie," a voice rang out from beside me. I looked over to see my uncle sitting in a wheelchair. I hadn't seen him in such a long time that I almost cried at the sight of him in the chair. He had been one of the most outgoing people I had known when I used to go over and visit him and my favorite cousin, Jacob.

"Oh Billy, what happened to you?" I asked as I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, little bird, this isn't slowing me down none," he reassured me as he hugged me tighter. I stood up and looked around for a black haired boy. "Jake's not here, I haven't told him yet."

"Dad, where's Izzy? I thought that you said she would be here?" I turned to see a look on my father's face that could only mean he was pissed off. Then a look of hurt crossed mine. "What happened? Did she refuse to come see me?"

"No, little bird, Bella took off with one of the Cullens yesterday," Billy said from behind me.

"Which one? It better not have been that jackass, Edward," I said through gritted teeth. I heard Billy laugh from behind me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of my dad. I wanted to know why my sister would go off with an asshole that hurt her so badly. Charlie had told me of how Bella had been after he left her in the woods. It was to the point that I was scared to go in the house and touch anything, in fear that one of my rare visions would happen and show me what my sister had gone through. With my luck, that was just what was going to happen as soon as I let my guard down.

"For one, watch your language young lady. Two, no, she went off with Alice, Edwards sister," Charlie explained. I relaxed a little bit, but what was my sister up to? "So do you have anything other than that carry-on bag that you need to get?" Charlie asked me as he grabbed the handle of my rolling bag.

"No, one of my friends is going to drive my car down here with the rest of my stuff in a few days. They were going out of the country anyway, so I arranged for them to get a plane ticket here instead of there," I explained as we walked out to Charlie's police car. I had to sit in back because Billy was sitting in front, and I was already getting weird looks.

CHARLIE'S POV

I watched as the plane landed; I was so nervous that my baby girl was coming home. After years of thinking that something bad had happened to Lily, I was finally going to be able to see her again. When the door opened and people started to make their way off the plane, my heart started to race.

Then she was there, looking around with searching eyes. When she caught sight of me, she ran over with her bag rolling behind her and hugged me. I didn't want to let her go in fear that I would lose her again. Lily looked so much like her mother, but then she didn't; she looked like Bella too a little.

Lily had her dark red hair up in a bun on top of her head. Her dark green eyes that were shaped just like mine were smiling up at me. Lily looked like she could be at least 5'9", maybe 5'10"; she must have gotten her height from her mother. She pulled away, and I got a better look at what she was wearing.

She had on a pair of black basketball shorts that were long enough to go past her knees and a black muscle shirt that went to the bottom of her butt. Her bangs were falling into her smiling eyes, and I noticed that her eyes weren't the same as they had been when she was little. Lily looked old beyond her years; what had happened to my little girl that made her eyes like that?

I watched as Lily hugged Billy and talked to him about Jacob. Then she turned to me. "Dad, where's Izzy? I thought that you said she would be here?" The use of his eldest daughter's childhood nickname, that only her sister could use, didn't make me smile like it used to. Because at that moment, I remembered why I had been standing there alone with Billy to wait for my daughter's plane to land.

Then I watched in shock as a hurt look spread across my daughter's still child-like face. "What happened? Did she refuse to come see me?" With that, my heart nearly broke. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think straight. I was too mad, sad, and confused to say anything, and I thanked God when Billy explained it to her.

I was brought out of my reverie by my daughter's voice ringing out to me. "Which one? It better not have been that jackass, Edward." I was not shocked, as Lily had always had problems with her anger and tended to use foul language, but it didn't mean that I was going to sit there and let my 16, almost 17 year-old daughter use that kind of language in front of me and her uncle. I explained to her that Alice Cullen had come and taken Bella somewhere.

It was not like Bella intended to miss her sister arriving; Lily and I had meant it to be a surprise, so we hadn't told her yet. So she left because she didn't know. In fact, for all Bella knew, her sister could be dead.

LILY'S POV

When we pulled up to Billy's house, I could see that not much had changed. There was a cool car in the driveway and the tire swing that hung in the yard was gone, but other than that it was all the same. We got out of the car and Charlie started to push my uncle up to his house before I caught a scent that was familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. Then I heard the sound of a group of somethings running our way, and fast. It stopped just at the edge of the forest, far enough away that I couldn't see what it was, even with my enhanced sight.

A voice came from one of the things that had been out of sight as it stepped into view. "Dad, what's going on?" the teen that appeared said. That was when it hit me, why the teen looked familiar; it was Jake. I ran towards him but stopped dead when he got into a defensive stance along with a few more boys at his side.

"Don't you remember me J? I know it's been a while, but I thought..." I trailed off with a hurt look at my uncle. I looked back at Jake and took a step back. I didn't want to hurt my cousin if he or his friends attacked. I had put two and two together when I had seen my cousin, and I now knew that he was a shape shifter. It all added up to how big he was, his lack of shirt, and the smell.

"Lily?" A look of recognition spread across his face and then, not even a second later, a wolfish grin. I slowly walked over to my cousin and, he pulled me into a hug. "What? How? I thought... I missed you Lily."

"Why don't you introduce her to your friends while Charlie and I go in to catch the end of the game?" Billy said. Charlie agreed, even though he seemed like he didn't want to. I turned back to Jake and the confused males behind him and smiled.

"Well, Lily, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry," he listed as he pointed to each person in turn. "Guys, this is my older cousin Lily Flower Swan," Jake continued, and then laughed at the disgusted look on my face at hearing my full name.

"Hi, just call me L or Lily," I said to them. Then I turned to Jacob and smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something in that introduction of yours, dear cousin of mine?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied with a confused look.

One of my eyebrows shot up, "Are you sure?" I asked him, receiving a nod. "Well I would have thought that you would have told about your little inhuman abilities."

I almost laughed at the shocked looks on their faces; it was times like these that I wished I remembered to carry around a camera. I watched as they all looked at me with their mouths wide open. Sam seemed to be the one to recover first, and his face set into a serious look.

"How did you know?" he asked as the others snapped out of it and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, for one, look at you guys. You're huge! Second, when I hugged Jake, I hugged him harder than any regular human would have been able to handle. And third, I can smell you," I explained. I let what I had just said sink in; one by one, they were all coming to different conclusions. Then the shower of questions started.

"What do you mean, 'look at us?'" Paul demanded.

"Hugged me harder than any regular human?" From Jake.

"What do you mean, you can smell us" Embry asked.

Sam coughed and they all shut up at once, waiting for me to explain. I looked right back sensing that one of them would snap and yell; it was so fun to mess with people.

Paul was the first one to break. "How did you know we were werewolves?"

And with that I hit the ground laughing. I couldn't believe that they thought that they were actually werewolves! I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe, and my sides started to hurt. I looked up at them once I calmed, and they looked at me in ether anger, shock or annoyance. I slowly stood up and faced them.

"For one, you are not werewolves." I saw a few different emotions go across the five faces. "You would need a moon for you to turn, and a full moon at that."

"That is just superstition, we..." Sam started to explain.

"No, it's not, what you guys are, are shape shifters. A shape shifter is someone who can take the shape of an animal, and most of the time, the shape that you take is influenced by your lifestyle, personality, past and people that you live around."

"So we are _not_ werewolves?" Jared asked me.

"No, I have met a werewolf in the past, and believe me when I tell you that they smell way different then shape shifters." I stated.

"There you go again with that 'they smell!' Before you said that and that you hugged Jake harder than a regular human would be able to handle. What do you mean by that?" Embry asked.

"Well, I am an anamorphmagus," I said, then smiled at the expressions on their faces. "An anamorphmagus is a higher level shape shifter; we can shift into any animal that we want. Well, any animal that we have seen before."

"Really? You can actually shift into any animal that you want?" Jacob seemed to have finally snapped out of his shocked state. He was looking at me in confusion. I started walking towards the woods, and they followed me. When I was deep enough in, I shifted into one of my favorite forms- a white Bengal tiger. The tiger was over twice the size it should have been.

(Look here for what she looks like. Please remove the spaces http : // / u 29 / dougi / upload / 16863787. 144_4 474CSB .jpg)

Then I shifted again into a much smaller animal. I looked up at them from the body of a red fox.

(Remove the spaces)

(http : // pelotes .jea. com/ animalfact /mammal /fox01 .jpg)

I shifted back and watched their eyes widen. I was confused now; what had them shocked? "What? You can shift, too. It shouldn't surprise you."

"No, Lily, it's the point that you still had your clothes on after you shifted back. Ours rip off when we shift," Jake stated.

"Oh, that's because you're new at it. After a while and some concentration you should be able to shift and have your clothes shift with you. You got to look at it this way- I have been shifting since I was eight," I told them. They looked at me and then at Jake; I turned to see a sad look on his face.

"You were eight when you disappeared?" he asked.

"I suppose you want to know what happened, don't you J?" I asked with my head down. I heard a few pops and looked up to see the others slip off into the forest. I walked with Jake to the beach, where we sat down on a broken log. I told him how my mother, how his aunt lied to me and said that Charlie and Bella had died. I told him about how I found out what I was, and how my mother was one, too, and taught me everything I knew about the world. How I was bumped ahead a few times in school, how mother committed suicide when I was fourteen. I told him how, after I thought Bella had died, I had tried to kill myself by slitting my wrists when I was eight. When I was done telling him everything about what happened since I had last seen him, it was already dark.

We made our way back to the house, and when we got there Charlie, was waiting in his car. I turned to Jacob and gave him a hug while whispering in his ear, "I missed you, J. I'll stop by real soon." With that, I got into the front seat of the car, and we headed home. I smiled when I saw the big wolf running in the woods alongside the car for awhile.

The car ride was quiet, when we got home I jumped out of the car and ran for the house. I made sure to run at a human speed, since I wasn't ready to tell Charlie yet about what had made my mother take me away. I also wanted to tell Bella first; she had the right to know before Charlie. She actually would have been the first to know, but Jake had been an exception.

I waited, bouncing up and down as my dad wheeled my bag up the stairs and unlocked the door. I looked around the house and noticed that not much had changed. I grabbed my bag and made my way up the stairs, and when I got to the top landing I could hear my dad pick up the phone and call for pizza. There were three rooms on the second floor- Charlie's room, Bella's room, and mine. We all had to share the same bathroom, but that wasn't that bad, since I didn't take that long to get ready anyways.

I opened my bedroom door to see that nothing had been moved. Everything was as I remembered it; there was dust on most things, but other than that it was all the same. It looked like Charlie had changed the bedding, but that was all. I wheeled my suitcase over and I lifted it onto my bed. When I opened it, I took my laptop out and put it on my desk. I put all my clothes into my empty dresser drawers and put drawing book and color pencils on the desk. I walked down the hall and put all my toiletries in the bathroom.

I heard a car coming down the street and listened to it as it pulled up in front of the house. A person humming a familiar tone came walking up to the house, and I raced down the stairs as they knocked on the door.

"Dad, the pizza's here!" I yelled to him, and opened the door to see an older man with a box in his hands. "My dad's coming with the money," I said as I grabbed the pizza and walked into the house, leaving the door open.

"Is that Lily, Charlie?" the man at the door asked. "I haven't seen her in years!"

"Yeah, she's living with Bella and me now." Charlie went on to talk to him for a few minutes as I got the plates out, grabbed a slice of pizza, and sat down at the table. Charlie did the same once he came into the kitchen.

"So Dad, when do I start school?" I asked between bites. Charlie had been surprised when I told him that I was a senior, even though I should have been a freshman. I had told him how I was bumped ahead in third, fifth, and seventh grades, and he had told me how proud he was of me.

"You start in three days, on Monday," he answered. Good, that would give me enough time to look around and get used to the town and my car; my bike and the rest of my stuff would be here Sunday night.

That night, as I was trying to go to sleep, I was hoping that Bella was okay and that she would be coming home soon. I missed her and I needed her here with me.

BELLA'S POV

I couldn't believe that he was sitting right next to me; it had to be a dream. But as I looked over, I could see him staring at the back of Alice's head. I knew that look- it was the same that I used to see in the mirror after my 'little' sister would save me from one thing or another. I would get that look in my eyes because I thought that my little sister shouldn't have been the one to save me- it should have been the other way around.

"Edward, it's okay to lean on your younger siblings." I watched him turn towards me. "That's what they're, there for".

"What do you mean, 'that's what they're, there for'?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

"My little sister used to ask me, 'do you know why older siblings are born first?' I never knew what she was talking about, and then she would ask me, 'do you know why younger siblings are born second?'" I looked out of the plane window. "Then one day before she left to go back to live with her mom and I went back to live with mine, she asked me again. I didn't expect her to give me an answer; I thought she'd just move on to the next question like she always did," I told him, and I knew that Alice was listening, too. "But instead she said, 'older siblings are born first to protect the little ones who follow.'"

I looked over at Edward and then Alice, who was sitting in front of us with her head poked over the seat. "Then she asked again, 'now do you know why younger siblings are born second,' and like always, I said no. She answered, 'to protect the older ones who have fallen.'"

"You never told me that you had a sister." I looked over at Edward, and by the expression on his face, I knew he understood why I told him that story. I glanced at Alice and saw that she was smiling at me.

"That's because she's dead. The last time I saw her was when she said that," I told them. "She then got into her mother's car, and they drove away. She was supposed to come the next summer, like she always did, and stay with Charlie, but she never showed up. We never saw her again after that."

"Then how do you know that she's dead?" Alice asked.

"Because Lily wouldn't have gone this long without trying to contact us." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "She and I were very close, even though she was two years younger than me. We were complete opposites."

I took a moment to compose myself so that I could finish the story without crying. "Whereas I was a shy, clumsy, and adhered to the rules, Lily was a loud, athletic, rule breaking, outgoing person. She would make me not so clumsy and I would help her mind the rules a little more. She would make me not so shy and I would help her learn how to be quiet when need be. She had long, dark red hair, and the brightest dark green eyes that would shine when she was up to something. Her mother was Billy Black's little half-sister. She and my father used to hang out when they where younger; Billy said that she always had a crush on my father," I explained to them. "So when my mother left my father and started drinking, she was there and they had a one night stand that my father apologized for the next day. He told her that it was a mistake, that he still loved my mother and that he felt like he was betraying her."

"A few moths later her mother gave birth to her, and they worked out that she would come and live with Charlie every summer, just like I did." I looked out the window again. "Lily and I were inseparable in the summer; we used to spend almost all our time down at the rez with her cousin Jacob." I could hear the intakes of breath from Alice and Edward.

"I believe one of the times Jacob and his friends were picking on me, but when Lily came up, she told them that they better not mess with me because she was my younger sister and a vampire." I turned to look at them with a smile on my faces. "I think she must have been listening in on the older kids' bonfire, when they were talking about the old legends. Anyway, she growled at them and they took off. Lily said that just to make sure that they didn't mess with me anymore. That night we snuck out to their houses and scared them. Lily put on Jacob's old, white Halloween makeup and vampire teeth, and we went to all their windows and scared the shit out of them. They never _did_ mess with me again."

"Your sister seemed to be very protective of you," Alice commented.

"Yes, she was. She said that she was going to be there no matter what happened and that she would always help me. But when _she_ needed the protecting I wasn't there to help her. Now she's gone," I finished just as the plane landed.

Neither Alice nor Edward was surprised by the reception that waited for us at the Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me off guard. Jasper was the first one I noticed, and he didn't seem to see me at all; his eyes were only for Alice. She went quickly to his side, though they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each other's faces, yet the moment was so private I felt like I needed to look away. Carlisle and Esme waited in the corner, far from the line for the metal detectors and in the shadow of a wide pillar. Esme reached for me and hugged me fiercely, yet awkwardly, because Edward kept his arms around me too.

"Thank you so much," she said in my ear. Then Esme threw her arms around Edward, and she looked like she was going to cry, if that was possible. "You will never put me through that again," she growled

After that, everything seemed to pass by quickly, from Carlisle thanking me for something I didn't do and to Rosalie apologizing to me. I must have fallen asleep because I woke to Edward shaking me.

"Bella, someone else is in your house," he stated as we pulled up. I could see that Emmett and Rosalie were alert.

"Who is it?" I asked him, worrying that Charlie was in danger.

"That's the thing, I can't here their thoughts," he said as he got out of the car. "Here they come."

LILY'S POV

I woke up at around five o'clock in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. It was still hitting me that I was living with my father and that my sister would be coming home any day now. I got up and put on a new pair of skin tight sports shorts. (If you're an athlete you know that these are the shorts you put on under you sports shorts). Then I put on a black pair of basketball shorts that had green flames coming up from the bottom, a sports bra, tank top and long, green muscle shirt. I didn't put my hair up in a bun today, but rather pulled it back into a ponytail at the base of my neck.

When I was done I went out to start making breakfast, but as I was passing Bella's door I just had to go in and see what it looked like. I opened the door to see that she hadn't cleaned it before she left and that her bed wasn't made. I went over to her bed to make it, but as soon as I touched the blanket, it hit me.

I saw everything from the day Bella had come to live with Charlie and to the day she left with Alice. I felt everything, from happiness to the nothingness after Edward left. When it all ended I dropped to my knees, my head feeling like it was going to split in two. After a few seconds of the agonizing pain, all went black, and I knew nothing else.

When I came to, I could hear Charlie in the shower. Everything hurt my ears for a few minutes as my head pounded. This is why I thanked God that my visions were a "once in a blue moon" kind of thing. This last one was the worst I had ever had; it seemed that the more time they covered and the overall power of the emotions felt in them determined how badly they would hurt.

Charlie was getting out of the shower, but I still couldn't get up off the floor. Slowly, the room stopped spinning and I was able to stand again. By that time Charlie was downstairs, most likely eating a bowl of cereal. That was when I heard the almost silent car as it raced down the street.

"Bella, someone else is in your house," a smooth voice said as the car pulled up. I jumped up and made my way down the stairs at a human pace, even though it was killing me to move that slowly.

"Who is it?" I knew that voice no matter how long it had been since I'd last heard it. Bella. I was at the bottom of the stairs and making my way to the door when he replied.

"That's the thing, I can't hear their thoughts." I put my hand on the door and heard, "Here they come."

I flung the door open and hurried out onto the porch. It seemed like my world zoomed in and all I could see was my older sister. I stopped for a second, frozen; I could see the shocked look appear on her face, then the look of recognition. I bound across the yard and swept her into a hug, making sure that I wouldn't kill her.

"Izzy, its me," I said into her shoulder as I hugged her. I felt Bella tighten her hold on me, and I smelt the salt in her tears before I felt them on my shoulder. She was still shorter then me, but she looked just like I remembered her.

"Lils, I need to breathe," I heard her gasp, then realized that I had indecently tightened my hold on her a little too much. I set her down and stared at her through my tear-filled eyes. "What... how... when... I thought you were dead."

"As did I; my mother told me when I was getting packed to come to Dad's for the summer that you two had died in a car crash," I explained. "I was little, so I believed her. I didn't find out otherwise till about a week and a half ago when I bumped into Renee. We didn't tell you I was coming because we wanted it to be a surprise. We did the same for Jacob"

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon. Now imagine my surprise when I come off the plane and you're not there to greet me" I commented. "Then I find out that you ran off with that bastard's sister that hurt you so much."

That's when I heard someone clear their throat, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. I then realized that I was so caught up in Bella that I didn't see the three other people that had gotten out of the car. I turned and looked at them and instantly new who they where.

"You are so lucky I don't kick your ass for hurting my sister you jack-" Three things happened at once. The two other people that I knew from my vision as Emmett and Rosalie gasped. Edwards's eyes widened, and Bella punched me in the shoulder to shut me up.

"Lily Flower Swan." I knew I was in trouble; she never pulled out the full name unless she was pissed. I turned to her with tears in my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you try to stop me!" I yelled. "He hurt you! I heard about how you were after he left."

Then I rounded on Edward again. "How can you leave her in the woods like that? How could you leave her at all?!" At this point screaming in his face. I felt someone put their arms around me and life me off of the ground. I looked up to see an amused Charlie carrying me away from Edward.

"No, don't you dare Dad, he needs someone to beat some sense into him," I growled out.

"Lily, it's not what you think." I turned to Bella after she said that with a pissed off look on my face. I wiggled out of Charlie's hold and stormed into the house. I went up to my room and slammed the door but made sure that it wouldn't break while listening to their conversation.

"You are not to come into this house again," my dad yelled at Edward, "or next time I'll let her at you, and believe me when I say that you don't want to be on the receiving end of my youngest daughter's temper."

"Dad, stop it!" I could hear Bella plead. I didn't get it; he had hurt her and she was protecting him.

"Get in the house Bella," my dad said.

I heard her about to protest, but then Edward whispered, "I won't be far." I knew that my dad didn't hear it, but I easily did. I listened as she and Charlie made their way into the house and the car drove off. In no time at all, Bella was at my door, knocking.

"Come in," I called from my bed. I watched as she entered the room with tears in her eyes, and I knew my eyes where watering, too. She walked over to my bed and laid down next to me with her head on my chest.

"Do you know why older siblings are born first?" she asked me, and I nearly broke into sobs. I could hear something outside my window but ignored it, putting it off as an animal.

"To protect the little ones who follow," I said through my tears. "Do you know why younger siblings are born second?"

I could feel her smile. "To protect the older ones who have fallen." After that, we just lay there with each other for a few minutes.

"Why are you protecting him, he hurt you," I finally said.

"It's not what you think," she replied.

"Bella, I know about them being vampires, so don't give me that shit about it not being what I think it is." My eyes widened when I heard my window open. It was so quick that I knew Bella didn't see it, but I followed his movements until he stopped at the end of my bed.

"How did you know?" they both asked at the same time.

"I have my ways, and I would advise you to leave, bloodsucker. You're breaking and entering," I hissed as Bella sat up in the bed.

"Jacob told you, didn't he?" she asked.

"No, he didn't have to tell me. I found out on my own by Dad's description of him," I explained. "He isn't the first vampire that I have come across, either."

"Edward, you should go. Call me later, okay?" Bella said, and with that he smiled disappeared. I knew that she knew I was lying, so as soon as he was gone, I went into everything that had happened since we had last seen each other. I also went into far greater detail than I did with Jacob and dad.

We must have drifted off to sleep at some point, and I woke up to see Bella next to me while Charlie snored in his room. I was surprised by how easy she and Jacob had taken my news. Sure, I had told Bella a lot more about it and what it entailed, but I didn't tell her everything. I couldn't- not without admitting some things to myself first. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 2:30 am.

_Well, looks like Bella missed Edwards call, _I laughed in my head. Even though Bella had explained to me what had happened, I still didn't trust Edward. I was okay with the rest of the family, just not Edward. I fell back asleep with a smile on my face as I snuggled into my sister, wanting the reassurance that she was still there.

EDWARD'S POV

I left Bella's house and ran home. When I got there, I could hear Alice finishing the story Bella had told on the plane.

I walked in the door as Emmett started speaking. "There's something different about her sister though," he said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, looking between Rosalie and me.

"She smelled funny," Rosalie spoke up. "She didn't smell anything like food, just not human." As she said that, I looked back and realized that she was right. Lily Swan didn't smell like food at all.

"I like her; she is going to give Edward a lot of trouble in the near future," Alice said with a smile on her face. She went over the Egyptian alphabet in her head so that I wouldn't see what referring to.

"Well, all we can do is wait to see if Bella knows anything," Esme said as she left the room, and soon everyone else flocked to other parts of the house. I called Bella, but Charlie told me (more like yelled to me) that Bella was sleeping. I had to wait until she got up, and since I didn't dare go over to her house, I went to speak to Alice about what she had found when she got back to Forks. To say that I was shocked when I found out about the werewolves being back was an understatement. I asked Alice if Lily could be a werewolf, though she said that Lily wasn't.

LILY'S POV

I woke to find that Bella was already up and making breakfast. I didn't hear Charlie in the house, so he must have left. I got up, took a shower, and dressed in yesterday's still-clean clothes. On my way out of the bathroom I ran into Bella.

"There's food on the table, and Charlie went fishing after I convinced him that we needed time to catch up." I went down and ate the bacon, eggs, and toast that Bella had made for me. I jumped up in surprise when the phone rang but quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, can I talk to Bella, please?" I knew who it was, and it sounded like he had me on speaker phone.

"May I ask who this is?" I decided played with him.

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh," I said with before yelling up to Bella, "Bella, Bastard- oops, I mean Edward is on the phone." I could hear booming laughter on the other side of the line. Mission accomplished.

"LILY! Don't call him that!" she exclaimed as she came in the kitchen.

"Sorry, sorry, it slipped," I said, faking guilt. "It won't happen again. Here, I'm going for a run. I'll be back after you finish talking to your bloodsucker." On that note, I grabbed a bottle of water and ran out of the house.

EDWARD'S POV

I grabbed the phone and dialed Bella's phone number. "Put it on speaker phone." I looked up to see Alice and the rest of my family sitting around me on the couches. I pushed the button that would make it go on speaker phone and listened to it ring one more time before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" The voice that was obviously Bella's sister's answered the phone.

"Hi, can I talk to Bella, please?" I asked her, then waited for an answer.

"May I ask who this is?" I knew that she knew who I was; she was just messing with me.

"Edward Cullen," I answered. I could see the amused faces of my family members all around me.

"Oh," I heard her mutter in disgust. "Bella, Bastard- oops, I mean Edward is on the phone."

Emmitt started laughing his ass off, almost falling off the couch. Alice and Jasper were smiling, too.

"LILY! Don't call him that!" I heard Bella's voice get closer.

"Sorry, sorry, it slipped," she said, but she wasn't fooling anybody with that lie. "It wont happen again. Here, I'm going for a run. I'll be back after you finish talking to your bloodsucker." My family stopped laughing, and their faces went sober.

"Sorry about that, Edward. She's not too happy with you." Bella said through the phone. "She doesn't seem to mind everyone else; I guess its just you."

"Bella, be cautious around your sister. She smells funny...." I started to say.

"I know, Edward, she already told me," Bella sighed. "Please don't ask me to tell you, I promised her that I wouldn't. I love you, but I just can't tell you what she is."

"So she is _something_?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she is, but I can't say. I'm sorry." Bella hung up the phone.

"I can't wait to see who she is; I want to see her," Alice said. "I can see some of her possible futures but... some of it is blank."

"What do you mean, 'blank?'" Esme asked.

"Like the mutes," I replied, having read Alice's mind.

--------------- Secret World -----------------------

Hoped you liked the first chapter. I would like to say that I do not own the older sibling younger sibling phrase in this story. I do not own twilight or any of their characters but I do own mine.


	2. Chapter 2: This Can't Be

Chapter Two: This Can't Be

BELLA"S POV

I couldn't believe that I had just hung up on Edward, but I couldn't talk to him without letting Lily's secret slip. On one hand, I couldn't tell my little sister's secret because I promised her that I wouldn't. On the other hand, I couldn't keep a secret from Edward; it just felt wrong, like I was deceiving him.

I hung up because I was seconds away from doing something that I was going to regret. It was hard for me to lie to the man that I was in love with. I either had to get Lily to let me tell the Cullens, or I had to learn how to lie better and not feel bad about it.

I turned to see that she had finished eating and washed her plate, so there was nothing to do here until she got back from her run. I hadn't lied to my dad when I said that we needed the day to get caught up. Even though she told me a lot about what had happened when she was gone, I wanted to know more. I wanted to tell her more about myself; I knew that she had that vision about me and knew it all already, but I wanted to be the one to tell her. I knew it sounded stupid, but I wanted her to hear it from my own mouth.

I looked out the window to see that it was starting to rain. _Great, if she's anything like she used to be, it's going to take her longer to get home due to the rain_.

I went upstairs and walked into her room. I hadn't had a chance to be in here for a long time, other than last night. I never allowed myself to come in here when she was gone; it was too hard for me. It looked the same as it did the last time I was in here, when we where eight. I turned to see one of her drawing books on her desk along with colored pencils.

_I wonder if she's as good as she used to be. _When I opened the cover, I knew right away that she wasn't. She was BETTER. I looked through the half-used book and all of her drawings were of people and animals. She didn't like to draw real life people, as she used to say that it looked like they could jump off the page and scare her. So she did her drawings in what she called anime. (If you want to see her book I have put picture links up on my home page, at the bottom.)

I didn't know how long I had been going through her drawings, but I nearly peed my pants when my sister put her cold, wet hand on my shoulder. I turned and watched her look through her drawers for something to wear.

"So how do you like them?" she smiled and asked me. "Have I gotten any better?"

"I think they suck and no, you have not gotten any better," I joked, and she threw her wet shirt at me. "I like them; they're very good. But I think my favorite would be the fairies."

"Which ones? I'll redraw them for you," she commented as she came to stand by me with no shirt on. I turned to the page that I had been talking about, and she put a peace of paper in to mark it. (http: // images 2. layoutsparks. Com / 1 / 115261/ the – fairies – magical – rose. jpg)

"I'm going to take a shower, and after I'm done we can talk, okay?" she said as she headed for the door in nothing but her bra and underwear and with her towel and clothes hanging over her arm.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I have to tell you something, anyway, so that would be great." With that, she left and went down the hall to the bathroom.

LILY"S POV

I knew that Bella had some more questions for me, and I also knew that she knew that I was keeping something from her. But how was I to tell my sister that when I turned eighteen I would be practically immortal? That though, at this time, I was not at my full strength, my sight and hearing were not going to change. I was going to get stronger, faster, and less destructible.

It was not all the same, for every anamorphmagus was different. It was hard for me to explain, but it had to do with the person who sired you. My mother had hit what was called their coming of age, or 'raggiungere la maggiore,' at eighteen, so I would too. But I had come across some who had hit their 'raggiungere la maggiore' at the ages of twelve and thirteen. I couldn't imagine being stuck in a thirteen year old's body for thousands of years.

One friend that I had kept in touch with was over three hundred years old and forever thirteen. We didn't see each other often, but there was a silent agreement that if the other ever needed help, we would come and try as best as we could. There weren't many shifters in the world, which was why in the past, shifters were known to join forces with vampires when the werewolves were at their highest power.

Back then, the werewolves were picking off the vampires and shape shifters one by one, so to save their race, the shape shifters had joined forces with the vampires and eliminated the threat. Like any other battle, they didn't get them all; I had found that out the hard way. When I was eleven, I had had the misfortune of running into a werewolf that had been in that battle over two hundred years ago. I didn't know who or what he was, but he sure knew what I was, and if it hadn't been for Elisa, I would be dead.

After Elisa had chased away the elder werewolf, she had explained to me what and why that had happened. She had told me that she had been apart of the war between the werewolves and then joined forces with the shape shifters and vampires. Elisa clarified why there weren't that many anamorphmagus' that had survived to see there 'raggiungere la maggiore'.

From what I remembered of that conversation, most 'morphers' as I called them, didn't survive because they got reckless, thinking that they were unstoppable because of what they were. It led to them doing things that were stupid and got themselves killed. She told me all about the 'raggiungere la maggiore' and how regular shape shifters had that the first time they shifted (like Jacob) but morphers had a set date determined by our sire.

I came to when the water started to run cold. got out, dried and dressed; I knew that it was going to be a long night if Bella had anything to do with it. She would probably try to get me to tell her what I was hiding, but she would find out that I was not an easy person to persuade.

I walked to Bella's room, and she was sitting on her bed reading a book. Bella looked up at me as I stepped inside and patted the spot next to her. She put a bookmarker in and set the book on her bedside table as I readied myself for the worst.

BELLA'S POV

I looked up when I herd Lily enter the room; I knew she was making that much noise to blend in with the regular humans. I patted the bed and put my book away so that I could talk to my sister. I didn't want her to think that I was forcing her to do anything, but I needed some answers. I knew she hadn't told me everything about her, and I knew that she was hiding something, but for now I wasn't going to press the matter.

Right now, I needed to get her to let me tell Edward and the Cullens her secret so that I could look them in the eyes without feeling guilty.

"Lily, we need to talk," I said. "I know that you didn't tell me everything, and understand."

I saw her face change from surprise to relief. "But I need you to let me tell Edward, Lily. I cant lie to him- I love him too much, and I cant look the Cullens in the face knowing that I am lying to them," I pleaded. I could tell that she was thinking long and hard over what she was about to say, but I needed her to see things from my point of view.

I was totally surprised by her answer. "I need to meet all the Cullens first."

LILY'S POV

"Lily we need to talk," Bella said to me. But what she said next made my day a whole lot easier. "I know that you didn't tell me everything and I understand."

I was shocked at first, but it soon turned to relief. I didn't need to lie to my sister; she knew that I needed time. I looked up when she started to speak again. "But I need you to let me tell Edward, Lily. I cant lie to him- I love him too much, and I cant look the Cullens in the face knowing that I am lying to them."

I thought about what she had said, and I didn't know that I was putting her through that much trouble. I came to a conclusion that would help us without causing some predicament. "I need to meet all the Cullens first."

I nearly laughed at the look on her face. She started to jump up from the bed to head out the door. "I need to call them to tell them that I am on my way."

In a second I was standing in front of her with my cell phone in her face. I guessed the vampires did that a lot around her, because she wasn't as shocked as she should have been. She took the phone and dialed a number, and I heard Edwards's voice answer.

"Hello," his voice rang in my ears.

"Edward, it's me, Bella," my sister said. As if he wouldn't have recognized her voice right away.

"Is something wrong?" I growled at the thought that he didn't think I could take care of my sister.

Bella looked at me and then replied, "Edward, I need you to make sure that all of you guys are there. I'm on my way with my sister so that she can meet you guys."

The next voice that came out over the phone was one that I didn't know. "We will be here Bella, and we can't wait to meet your sister."

"Thanks, Alice, we're on our way." With that, Bella hung up the phone, and we made our way outside.

"We can't take too long, Sebastian is dropping off my car and the rest of my stuff latter on today," I told her as we got into her truck. The ride there was in silence, as I knew she was nervous about how I would get along with her surrogate family. I knew there were seven of them- Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and the patriarch, Carlisle.

I also knew that Carlisle was with Esme, Rosalie was with Emmett, Alice was with Jasper, and Edward was, unfortunately, with Bella. Three of them had a special gift- Alice was somewhat like me in the aspect that she could see the future; Jasper was also somewhat like me because I could feel the emotions of the people in my visions, only Jasper could feel them all the time. And Edward could read people's minds. From what I had learned, he couldn't read Bella's or mine.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Bella turned off the main road that we were traveling on and onto an almost invisible one. I knew from my vision that this was the Cullens' house. I also knew that they knew we were already here; how could they not, with their advanced hearing? I slowly forced myself out of the truck; I didn't like that I had place myself right in the middle of what could be enemy territory.

I followed a few feet behind Bella, my whole body tense and ready to strike at any second. Even though vampires and shape shifters had allied in the past, that didn't mean that they were automatic friends. That was a time of war and their race was at stake- it was a life or death situation. When I felt a calming wave hit me, I growled; how dare that bloodsucker try to tamper with my emotions?!

As soon as the wave began, it stopped. _He must have gotten the hint_.

EDWARD'S POV

We were all in our separate rooms when we heard Alice's shouts of excitement. A few seconds later, Alice was in my room and my cell phone rang. I looked up at her, but she was reciting the national anthem in her head so that I couldn't see.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Edward, it's me, Bella," I heard Bella's voice ring out through the phone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried that something had happened to her. I heard someone growl, and I knew it had to have been her sister.

There was a short pause on the other line. "Edward, I need you to make sure that all of you guys are there. I'm on my way with my sister so that she can meet you guys."

I was about to question her about her request when Alice snatched the phone form me. "We will be here Bella, and we can't wait to meet your sister."

"Thanks, Alice, we're on our way," I heard Bella say before she hung up the phone.

"You knew that would happen" I stated, and she just smiled.

"Knew what would happen?" Carlisle asked from the door, where the rest of the family now stood.

"Bella's on her way with her sister to meet us," Alice sang as she danced out of the room, Jasper following behind.

"Well, I better go get something ready for them to drink." Esme smiled as she disappeared from the doorway.

"I hope she beats Edward's ass," Emmett laughed. A second later, Rosalie smacked him upside the head. When everyone but Carlisle had left the room, I growled.

"You need to give her a chance, Edward, she is only protecting her sister," Carlisle told me. I knew he was right, but that little girl just got on my nerves. I followed Carlisle down the stairs into the living area to wait for them to arrive.

Everybody but Emmett and Alice sat perfectly still waiting for them. After a few minutes of Emmett getting up to look out the window and then sitting down again, to Alice smiling happily at everyone then glaring at Jasper for trying to calm her down, Esme finally broke the silence.

"I wonder what she would like to drink," she said as she came out with a few different liquids.

"She'll want water," Alice told her. After she said that, we could hear Bella's loud truck coming down the road and the tension in the room grew. Jasper quickly eased it away as Emmett made his way to the window. The doors to the truck shut one after the other.

"She's ready to strike at any sign of attack," Jasper whispered, sensing Lily's emotions.

"Try and calm her down so that it's not so bad when she comes in here," Esme responded.

After a second we all heard a menacing, throaty growl sound right outside the door. Jasper stopped emoting when we all looked at him, and Carlisle walked towards the door to answer the knock.

LILY'S POV

I watched as Bella knocked on the door. It was ridiculous that she had to; they knew we were coming, and it wasn't like that they didn't hear us come up with all the noise Bella was making. I watched as the door slowly opened and the man I recognized as Carlisle smiled as he pulled Bella into a hug.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again, and so soon." He moved aside to let Bella enter. "And you must be Lily."

I looked up at him, offering no response but following my sister inside stiffly. I didn't know what they would do, but I was ready for anything, whether it was to attack or shift at a moment's notice.

"You know there is no need to be so defensive; we are not going to harm you," Carlisle said as he walked to stand by his family on the other side of the room. Bella made her way over to Edward and wrapped him in a hug, much to my disgust.

"I will pass judgment for myself, thank you," I responded respectfully. Then I turned to Bella. "I know who you all are, and that we are here for one reason and one reason only."

"And that would be?" Edward asked.

"Oh, bast-... I mean Edward it's SO nice to see you again," I deadpanned. "I would have told you if you hadn't so rudely interrupted me."

"Lily Flower Swan." I turned to look at Bella.

"But Bella, he was rude first, it was only fair that I got to be rude back," I complained. I knew I was acting like a child, but I didn't like him at all. When I saw the look on her face I straightened up and squared my shoulders.

"Fine, sorry. I'll be good," I said. "For now..."

"As you have heard from my lovely sister, my name is Lily," I started. "I have nothing against any one of you but... well, that's not relevant. Like I said, I am here for one reason and that is to see if you are trustworthy of my secret. I wouldn't have even cared to tell you, but it's causing my older sister some trouble. You see, she wouldn't break the promises she made me to not tell, but then she can't lie to the... _man_ she loves or her surrogate family, so I have some here to see if I can tell you my secret to take some stress off of her."

"And your ruling is?" Emmett asked me.

I turned to look at him with piercing eyes. Then I looked around the room at all of them. My eyes paused on Alice and Jasper to see them standing stiffly at the back of the group. The way they where staring at me made me a little freaked out, but I broke eye contact and moved on.

"I guess I could tell you, but let's sit down; it might take a while." They all made their way to sit in different places around the living room, all facing me as I stepped in front of them. "Now I will tell you, but please let me finish before you start asking questions."

After seeing them all nod in agreement, I began. "My mother was Billy Black's younger half-sister. She used to follow Billy and Charlie around when they where growing up; she had always had the biggest crush on my dad. But Dad was in love with Renee, Bella's mother, so when Renee left Charlie with Bella, my mother tried to be her replacement. After a drunken one night stand, Charlie regretted what he did and told her he that couldn't anymore. But it was too late; she was already pregnant with me. After my mother had me, she moved away; she said she couldn't live in the same town as the man she loved, who didn't love her back. Over the next seven years I would come every summer to live with my dad and big sister. But on my eighth birthday, something happened that would change my life and everyone's I loved so deeply."

I looked up to see that they were all listening intently; again I saw that Alice and Jasper were looking at me like they had never seen something like me before in there lives. I had to quickly look away. I saw that some of the other people started to notice but didn't say anything, and Edward's wide eyes told me that he knew what it was all about.

"I shifted for the first time when I was eight." I saw all their eyes snap to my face, so I continued. "I am what you call an anamorphmagus, or a 'morpher;' it is the highest level of shape shifter."

"Shape shifts what?" Emmett asked but grew quiet when everyone shot him a look.

"There are two kinds of shape shifter. There is the lowest one which we just call regular shape shifters. Then there's us- morphers A shape shifter can only turn into one kind of animal, and that animal form is usually influenced by where they live, what their life is like, and what is in there soul. But a morpher can change into any kind of animal they have seen in there entire life. All shape shifters have what we call imprinting; it's like we find our soul mates. It's hard for me to explain because I haven't gone through it yet."

I was going to end it there, but then I watched how Bella interacted with these "people." If she could accept them for what they really were, then she should do the same for me, right? "There are some more differences between the two."

They all looked between Bella and me when she sat up straighter and opened her mouth like she was about to say something but then closed it. "Bella knows that I didn't tell her all of what I knew. I was afraid of what she might think of me if she found out, so I didn't tell her. But if she can accept you for what you are then she should be able to do the same for me."

I didn't look at Bella as I continued. "For me to explain the differences between them, I have to explain a little something called 'coming of age,' or 'raggiungere la maggiore,' first. For all shape shifters there is a time where you have your 'raggiungere la maggiore', where you come into all your power. For low-level shape shifters, that happens the first time they shift. But for morphers, they have a set age determined by how old their sire was when they had their own 'raggiungere la maggiore.'

"Morphers are stronger than regular shape shifters, but they are just as strong as them till they have there 'raggiungere la maggiore.' When we have ours, we get faster, stronger, become nearly indestructible, and stop aging." I heard a few intakes of breaths. "We are nearly immortal, and for those who can reach there 'raggiungere la maggiore,' they will stop getting sick .We are not indestructible, but vampires can rip us apart just as they can rip each other apart. They're fangs can puncture our skin but their venom does not affect us."

At the looks on there faces I added, "Don't get me wrong, it stings like hell, but it does not change us. Werewolves can kill us just as easily as we can kill them, and while their teeth can puncture our skin as well, their bites also don't turn us.

"I have no hard feeling for vampires; we have been known to work with each other in the past in the fight against our moral enemy, the werewolves. This was about two hundred years ago," I started to explain. "But if I ever lay my eyes on a werewolf I will attack first and ask questions later. Any questions?"

"So, you are like us in many ways other than the blood drinking and frozenness in time?" Esme pointed out.

"Yes, that's correct," I answered, already falling in love with the gentle woman.

"So when is your 'raggiungere la maggiore?'" Carlisle asked me.

"My 'raggiungere la maggiore' is when I turn eighteen, but I have a dear friend who is three hundred years old who had hers when she was thirteen. She is the one who told me about the war against the werewolves, seeing how she was in it."

"So at this point in time you are not at your full power?" my sister asked. Her face turned worried "So what can kill you now?"

"All the same things that can kill you, Bella" I said as I pulled my arms out of the sleeves of my dark green hoodie to show them the scars across my wrists. "This happened when I was eight; I thought you were dead, so I tried to commit suicide."

I didn't understand when they all looked towards Esme, who just smiled sadly at me. I looked around when I didn't hear anything come from Alice or Jasper. Jasper I expected this from, but Alice was supposed to be a hipper, more outgoing person. They were now talking to each other so quietly that I couldn't hear them, and my hearing was just as good as any vampire's. They looked like they were having a fast, heated discussion.

I jumped along with a few of the Cullens when my cell rang. "Hello?"

"Lily, it's me, Bastian," a deep male voice replied. I could tell everyone else was listening.

"What is it Sebastian, are you here?" I asked him.

"No, I'm running late. I already rescheduled my plane tickets for tomorrow night, but I wont be there till around five or six. Sorry, babe."

"Okay, that's fine, don't worry," I told him. "What happened, did you run into trouble?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, Lily, just ran into a werewolf. We're trying to track him down. He attacked us when we stopped to eat."

"We? Who else is with your shape shifting ass" I asked jokingly.

"Aria, I….. um."

"We imprinted!" I heard her yell, slapping him over the head.

"Congrats! That is so sweet, you guys will be good together," I said. "So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" he said. "So were those vamps any problem?"

"No, I'm actually at their house right now," I told him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," he replied.

"Alright, Bella, looks like I'll be riding with you tomorrow to school." I explained what happened, and Bella gasped when she looked down at her watch.

"We should be going, we still have to eat dinner." Bella went around hugging people, while I walked up to Emmett and stuck out my hand; he looked at it for a second and then shook it firmly. I did the same for Carlisle and Rosalie. Esme gave me a hug before I moved on to Jasper.

I stuck my hand out to give him a shake when three things happened at once. Jasper hesitantly grabbed my hand as Alice surprised me by hugging me from behind and I snapped into one of my visions.

I wasn't aware of what was happening around me. I saw a redheaded vampire that I recognized from my vision as Victoria, and she seemed to be making an army of vampires; they were coming here, after Bella. I saw them kill Bella., though a second later I saw a fight with other vampires, some of my friends, the Cullens the shifters my cousin hung out with, and myself. Then all I knew was pain as I dropped to my knees, holding my head and screaming.

BELLA"S POV

I watched my sister walk over to Jasper to shake his hand as Alice ran up and hugged her from behind. That's when things seemed to go wrong. Alice gasped and jumped back, eyes clouded over as a vision hit her. Then I saw Jasper's shocked face as he yanked his hand away. I hurried around to see my sister's eyes fade from dark green to a watery, icy clear blue.

"She's having a vision, she said she only has them every once in a while," I told them. Everyone looked over at Alice to see she that hadn't come out of hers yet. "She had one of me since I had come to Forks; that's how she knew about all of you."

I spun back around when I heard my sister gasp out in pain. She was clutching her head and screaming out. I had never heard someone in so much pain in my life. Her knees hit the floor and she yelled out again.

"What's happening?! She never said anything about this!" I started to panic. "What's wrong with her?"

Carlisle rushed over to my sister and started checking her vitals, but it was hard when she wouldn't let go of her head. After a few minutes, her yelling subsided to whimpers, and then she just sat there. A few more went by before she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"They're coming for you, Bella. Victoria," she said. I gasped as she got up and tried to come towards me but fell on her shaky legs. Jasper caught her before she hit the ground, but she didn't seem to notice. "She's making an army. It's not just her, either. They were going to kill you, but just as I saw the vision it changed, and all of the Cullens came out with my friends and Jacob's pack. They were fighting together."

JASPER'S POV

I could feel her pain, worry, fear, determination, and something else that I was ignoring due to the stronger emotions. She still didn't seem to know that I was holding her. Lily felt so right in my arms, just like Alice did. Earlier, when Alice and I had first seen her, something came over us; we couldn't take our eyes off of her. I could tell that Alice felt the same as I did, but was it possible for a person to have two soul mates? We listened to her explain her history, never taking our eyes off of her.

Alice and I talked about it as quietly as we could and came up with the conclusion that, yes, we loved her, even though we didn't know what was behind. She was beautiful in her red basketball shorts with dark green dragons on the side that went past her knees, a long, dark red muscle shirt, and a dark green hoodie.

We knew that there was nothing in the world that would stop us from getting her; we loved her and couldn't live without her, just like we couldn't live without each other. But would she want us?

I looked over to see Alice making her way towards us. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Lily. Trying to calm her down before she went into shock, I lent a hand and sent a calming wave towards her..

LILY'S POV

I was freaking out and starting to have trouble breathing when I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I heard Alice's voice whisper soothing words in my ear; I didn't know why, but just knowing that she was there calmed me down. It also helped that Jasper was using his gift. After a second I realized what was happening and jumped away from them. That's when my world stopped turning and time stood still. Nothing else in the world mattered but these two breathtaking "people" standing in front of me.

I came down from the high of imprinting and looked around to see everyone staring at me. I did the only thing I knew that I _could _do. I shifted into the one form I could thing of right away and smashed through the front door, taking off towards Jacob's pack.

_It can't be, it can't be_, I chanted over and over in my head. Then I heard it.

_Who is that, who you are?_ I heard Sam ask, and then I was assaulted with the voices of a few other people overlapping one another.

_Sam? Sam, it's me, Lily_, I thought. _I'm on my way there_.

I supposed that when I was in my wolf form, I was part of the pack. As I thought this, Sam and everyone else agreed and welcomed me into the pack. I went back to thinking about what just happened and heard an angry growl in my head.

_What do you mean, you imprinted on two bloodsuckers?_ Jacob screamed in my head. At that point in time I was in La Push and ran into them. Jacob was on the other side of the clearing when I ran into view and stopped dead in mid-rant upon seeing me.

JACOB'S POV

We were all scouting the area when out of nowhere a voice rang out over our talking.

_It can't be, it can't be_, a female voice chanted in our heads.

_Who is that, who you are? _Sam asked.

_Sam?_ the person asked. _Sam, it's me, Lily. I'm on my way there_. After a little thinking, she came up with the idea that when she was in her wolf form she was one of the pack and could therefore communicate with us. But after we welcomed Lily, her mind wandered and we all saw what had caused her to shift and come here.

_What do you mean you imprinted on two bloodsuckers?_ I yelled, but when she came into view I couldn't say anything- nether could anyone else. She was just as big, if not a little bigger than Sam, and she was pure white with green eyes. Everyone else was thinking the same thing- _she's beautiful_. (Here is the link, remover spaces or go to home page to see- http : // upload. Wikimedia. Org / wikipedia / commons/ c / cd / arctic_ wolf. Jpg)

BELLA'S POV

I watched as my sister turned and froze. She stood there staring at Alice and Jasper like they were her entire world before snapping out of it. I watched as she looked around in shock and then ran off, shifting into a giant white wolf along the way. I couldn't believe it- she was bigger then Jake, and she was so pretty.

I jumped back as she smashed through the front door and took off into the woods. I didn't know what the commotion behind me was until I turned to see Edward holding Jasper back from running after her while Esme did the same for Alice.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" I asked, looking between the smashed in door and my two struggling siblings.

"Well, you see... Alice and Jasper…" Edward explained what happened and what he thought happened to my sister. My mouth dropped open and I reached for his phone in his pocket. Jasper and Alice were beside me in a second, having calmed down and agreed to let Lily have some time to think.

"I need to call her." I retrieved her number from his history, pressed the talk button, and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" A male voice rang out, and I saw the two vampires stiffen next to me.

"Um, who is this, I called to talk to my sister," I replied.

"Bella? This is Sam, your sister came here after what happened. Apparently when she shifts into wolf, she's part of the pack, so we all know what happened."

"I bet Jake isn't too happy about that," I joked, but stopped after seeing everyone's faces gazing at me.

"No, he wasn't, but he knows we have no choice in who we imprint on," Sam said. "Look, Bella, your sister isn't doing too good right now. She isn't in control of her emotions, so she keeps sifting back- and that's saying something, since morphers don't shift because of their emotions unless they are to the extreme."

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Alice hissed next to me.

"Is that one of the bloodsuckers?" I heard a loud growl ring out form the other side of the phone. "Lily, calm down, I won't call them that anymore."

"Yes, that was Alice," I said. "Well, what's wrong? Why is she having problems staying in her human form?"

"Bella, she's confused. It's never been heard of that we imprint on more then one person, and she didn't think she could imprint on a vampire because we only imprint on living sole baring people," he explained. "Look, Bella, I'm going to send her home with Jacob once we can get her to calm down. She's not upset about who she imprinted on, it's the point that she imprinted at all."

"So she's not mad about it being vampires" I asked.

"No, it's the point that it is two people, and they are already together, so she feels like she's intruding" he tried to explain. "She feels that she is too young to have imprinted on someone, and she's also freaking because she can't be too far away from them so soon after imprinting. But like I said, I'll send her on her way when we calm her down."

With that, I hung up the phone and turned to everyone. "I better get home, Edward. Maybe it's a good idea for you to talk to your family about what she saw in her vision. Alice, Jasper, we will see you two at school tomorrow. Give her time to calm down, and she'll see some sense soon- she always does."

The whole drive home I was thinking of how everyone around me was immortal. But at least I knew that if I wanted to get changed by Edward, all I had to do was get married. But that's not something I wanted to do; I was too young.

__________Secret World__________

Hay yall that's my second chapter I hope you liked it.

I would like to say thinks to my beta JadeMoon this


	3. Chapter 3:Know We Wait

Chapter 3: Now We Wait

BELLA'S POV

It seemed that I had fallen asleep waiting for my sister to get home the night before, because I was woken by the loud buzz of my alarm clock. I looked over to see that I had about twenty minuets to get ready for school; I must have slept through the first alarm. God how I hated school sometimes.

I grabbed all I needed and headed down the hall. As I got closer to the bathroom, I could hear the shower running. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, just have to wash my hair," I heard my little sister's voice ring out.

"So you got home okay last night? I tried to stay up to meet you, but I must have fallen asleep," I said through the door, leaning up against the wall. I heard her turn off the water and open the curtain.

"Look, Bella, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" she pleaded. The door opened and she stepped out in a towel. I watched as she walked down the hall, entered her room, and closed the door.

_Well, I guess it's going to take time for her to work through this_, I thought as I started the shower again.

LILY'S POV

I walked through the door and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I could hear my father leaving and Bella's alarm go off. A few minutes letter she knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, just have to wash my hair," I said as I rinsed my hair out.

"So you got home okay last night? I tried to stay up to meet you, but I must have fallen asleep." Bella's voice drifted in as I was turning off the water.

"Look, Bella, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" And I didn't. I wrapped a towel around myself and left the bathroom to go change in my own room. I still didn't know what to think about what had happened the day before. I didn't _want_ to think about it; I just wanted to go to school and be myself for today. I would think about it later, when I had the time.

I looked through my dresser and pulled out a pair of tan basketball shorts, a tan muscle shirt, and my tan zip up hoodie that said, in red lettering, 'I'm the thing you fear in the dark.' I pulled my red hair up into a ponytail at the top of my head and then wrapped it in a bun, securing it in place with a few hair binders.

I grabbed my black, pull-string book bag and headed down to eat something before we had to go. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to eat much because we didn't have the time. When I walked into the kitchen, Bella had already set a bowl of cereal down for me.

"Look, Lily, you don't have to talk to me about it, but I just wanted to let you know that I am here if you need it," she told me as she drank her coffee.

"I know, Bella, but I'm not ready to talk about it," I said after I ate a few bites. Soon we were in her loud truck and on our way to school. I wish I had my car here so I wouldn't have to ride in this thing. _And Dad says my bike is a death trap._

Before I knew it, Bella was pulling into the school parking lot and into a free space. I looked down at the schedule that my dad had picked up for me and handed it to her. I watched her study it for a few minutes then hand it back to me.

"We have everything but third and sixth periods together," she told me. "I bet Dad had them put us in most of the same classes."

"Yeah, I bet he did." I was just about to get out of the car when I was stopped by her hand on my arm. "What?"

"Lily, I know how you can get when you're annoyed," she began. "So please don't get into any trouble today. These people here will treat you like a shiny new toy, and I don't want to see you in trouble for fighting on the first day."

"Don't worry, Izzy, you wont see me fight anyone on the first day," I told her as I was getting out and about to close my door. "That will have to wait for tomorrow, then."

"Lils, that's not funny." She stumbled over to me as we went to enter the school. I froze in my tracks when I heard a booming laugh, and I turned to see the Cullens and Hales right behind us.

"I'll see you in class, Izzy." With that, I rushed to my first class, and I could feel stares boring into my back. I couldn't look at them or think about those two at this point in time, or my plan of not being with them would crash. They were happy, and they were a couple- I couldn't mess that up.

I just barely made it to class on time. I walked in just as the bell rang and looked around. My sister was sitting at the back of the room, and when she saw me walk in, she gave a short wave.

"Hi, can I help you?" the teacher at the front of the room asked.

"Yes, I'm new here…" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"Yes, I was notified that you would be starting today," she stated as she turned to the class. "Class this is Miss..."

"Swan," I said, and everyone's head turned to my sister, who was laughing. "Yes, I am related to Bella. She's my older sister. I'm Lily."

"Well, could you please tell the class a little about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Well, I'm sixteen turning seventeen. I moved here to live with my dad and older sister. Um…" I didn't know what to say, and they were all looking at me like I was nuts. Some were smiling, some were checking me out, and some were just gawking at me. "I love sports?"

I was so glad when the teacher let me go sit down next to my sister. I restrained myself from hitting her when she started to giggle at my distress. So she thought that it was funny, did she? All throughout class they would look back at me, then look away when I caught them. Some didn't even look away; there was this slightly chubby boy in the front row that even waved at me. I was so glad when that class was over, but as I was walking out of the class next to Bella, I started to hear the whispers.

"I heard she's turning seventeen, and she's junior," a girl's voice whispered.

"She's Bella's half-sister. Her mom was a Native American," a boy said

"She looks hot," another whispered.

"Heard she moved here because she was a slut and her mom didn't want her anymore," a girl's voice said, then continued. "I wouldn't put it past her. Look at who her sister is."

I turned around so quickly that if I was a regular human, I would have gotten whiplash. I was just about to snap at her or punch her when I felt a hand on my arm, holding me in place. I turned to see Alice standing there with a smile on her face.

"Now, we wouldn't want you to break your promise to your sister about no fighting on the first day," she commented. I could see Jasper, Bella and the rest of them over her shoulder.

I whipped my arm out of her hold. "I don't need your help; I could have handled it on my own."

ALICE'S POV

Edward pulled in and parked the car. We were getting out when we heard Bella's truck coming into the parking lot. I grabbed Jasper's hand and watched as they parked not too far from us. We were heading over to them in a nice, slow, human speed when I heard them.

"Lily, I know how you can get when you're annoyed." Bella's voice reached our ears. "So please don't get into any trouble today. These people here will treat you like a shiny new toy, and I don't want to see you in trouble for fighting on the first day."

"Don't worry, Izzy, you won't see me fight anyone on the first ," Lily's voice rang out, and then she added as we watched her get out of the truck, "That will have to wait for tomorrow, then."

"Lils, that's not funny," Bella scolded as she almost fell. Emmett started to laugh at what had been said. I watched as she turned to look and then turned to her sister.

"I'll see you in class, Izzy." With that, she rushed away. Bella turned to us and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, you guys, it seems like she's trying to act like nothing happened," Bella said as she started to walk with us. "She won't talk about it."

"Well, give her some time," Jasper said before he pulled me away to our first class. I couldn't help but think about her. When class ended and we were on our way to our next class, I saw it. Lily was going to get into a fight after all and get suspended. I rushed around the corner and ran up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Now, we wouldn't want you to break your promise to your sister about no fighting on the first day," I said, trying to get her mind off of the girl she was about to fight. She looked behind me, then yanked her arm out of my hand. I hadn't noticed until she pulled it away, but there had been a tingling sensation going up my arm from my hand, and I liked it.

"I don't need your help, I could have handled it on my own," she growled, and headed off to her next class. I didn't get this girl. She excited me, made me frustrated, and hurt me all at the same time. I knew it then if I didn't know it before that I was in love and had fallen hard.

JASPER'S POV

I felt the anger roll off her, but as she walked away I felt the pain. Why was she in pain, did Alice hurt her somehow?

"Let's go Jasper," Alice's said. I could feel all the emotions coming from her, too. I knew that she loved Lily, and I did, too. But she was feeling hurt, and I needed to comfort her, let her know that Lily would most likely come around sometime soon. I knew how she felt, but I also had to look at this from Lily's point of view.

We went to our next class, Geometry 2, and we didn't even need to pay attention, as we had been through this more times then I would like to count. I spent the whole time talking to Alice, and we devised a plan. If she didn't come around within a week, we would make her see our way.

After I said that to Alice, she started smiling and her mood lifted so drastically that it made me feel like I was high. "What did you see, darling?"

"She'll come around" Alice said and smiled. I could feel the love and happiness coming off of her in waves.

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"I won't ruin the surprise," she responded as the bell rang. Next we had gym; I was glad most of the time that we had all the same classes. I wouldn't have made it this long at this school without Alice by my side. I would have snapped and killed someone long ago.

LILY'S POV

I looked down at my schedule, and my next class was gym. I loved gym; at my old school, even though we were only required to have it for two years, I would have taken it all four if my mom hadn't died and I had to go on the run. When I got in, the teacher handed me a uniform and a locker number and told me to change.

I didn't pay attention to the people around me because all they were doing was talking shit about me, even though they didn't even know me. I tuned them out so I wouldn't get into a fight with them over something that they said. When I was done, I walked out of the changing room to see something that made my stomach drop. There stood the two people that I would not want to spend the rest of the year in gym with.

"Okay, class, Miss Swan will be joining us today," the teacher said, and then she told me to go stand with the other kids as she explained what we were doing today. "I am going to split you up into two groups, and then we are going to play dodgeball."

I ended up being on the same team as Alice and Jasper, but to my delight, Edward was on the opposite team. I liked the idea of getting to throw balls as hard as I could at him, and believe me, I was not going to hold back. So when the coach's whistle blew I threw the ball I had in my hand as hard as I could at Edward. I watched as it hit him in the chest, and he stumbled back, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Revenge is a bitch, bastard," I said loud enough for the vampires in the room to hear me. I jumped a little when I heard the booming laugh that was Emmett. I looked up to see him and Rosalie sitting in the stands. I jumped out of the way of a ball coming at me. "What are they doing here?"

"They're seniors, so they have a free period." Jasper's voice came from right behind me. "They tend to spend it in here."

I maneuvered my position so that I was ready as I watched Edward come back onto the court. So they're playing with the rule that you could get your teammates back in. Well that made it even better, then. "Bring it on."

I looked over to see a smile spread over Edward's face as he replied, "Oh, I will."

_____________Secret World_______________

Thank you all for reading, I am so sorry it is so short but I will try to make the next one longer.

Thanks again to my beta JadeMoon. I would be nothing with out your help and advice.

see ya'll soon in the next chapter, thanks for the support.


	4. Chapter 4:To Sleep or Not to Sleep

1Chapter 4: To Sleep or Not to Sleep, I Wish I Had an Answer

LILY'S POV

I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to get into a war with a vampire in dodgeball, but he had it coming. I would not regret it, even as I stood here in the changing room, looking at the forming bruises. I didn't bruise easily because of what I was and when I did, they healed fast; I wasn't worried. But when I heard a gasp come from beside me, I knew that the one person in this changing room that I didn't want to see me like this had.

"Alice, it's not that bad," I told her. "I heal very fast, they will be gone by tomorrow."

I watched as she approached me to look at the bruises. I didn't move, as I wanted her to see that it wasn't as bad as it looked. What I didn't remember until it was too late was that I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. I watched helplessly as she touched a few of my bruises. Her hands made their way up the path that lead to my shoulder, and she looked me straight in the eye.

"Do they hurt?" Her soft voice made me tremble. I choked on the words in my throat.

"N-no," I finally managed to get out. I stood there, trapped in her gaze, for what seemed like forever. But when a locker slammed nearby, I was shocked back into the real world. I spun around and bent down to grab my clothes at the bottom of my locker. When I stood up I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a soft pair of lips kiss my neck- the next second they were gone, along with the person that they belonged to.

I stood there trying to compose myself for a few minutes and then changed and ran to my next class. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head, let alone all the things I wanted to do to those lips. I needed her and him, but it was wrong. I was not going to intrude on them. I looked up to see my sister staring at me. I gave her the 'I don't want to talk about it' look and she turned around.

Lost in thought, I didn't realize how much time had flown by until I was walking through the door to my last period class. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw the two people that had been on my mind all day, sitting towards the back of the choir room with an open chair between them. I looked around to see that, to my luck, it was the only one open.

I loved choir at my old school, where they had me as first soprano. But as the teacher addressed the class after I handed her my clip, I couldn't help but think that I would hate it, for some reason. "Class, this is Lily Swan, she will be joining us today as a first soprano," the teacher said, and I looked up at the class. Alice was smiling my way; Jasper had a worn look on his face that I hadn't seen before. "Lily, will you please take your seat, it is right next to Miss Cullen."

I officially hated choir, and it was just my luck that I would be stuck sitting right next to her in this class. Not only that, but Jasper was sitting on my other side. I walked to the back of the room and sat down. I couldn't help it when the image from the changing room flashed before my eyes and the blush spread across my face. Jasper's head snapped my way, and I knew that he had felt my emotions. _God, please kill me now that he's felt my lust._

The whole class time I tried to keep my gaze to the front of the room, but knowing they were sitting right next to me was not helping. I couldn't help but look at them, and I had stopped myself from touching them a few times. This was pure torture. I nearly jumped out of my seat when Alice put her hand on mine as it sat in my lap, and it seemed like an unspoken agreement, because not too long after Jasper did the same. _God, this is not torture, this is hell._

ALICE'S POV

When I saw the bruises, I wanted to run right away to find Edward and kill him. How dare he hurt her, our mate, like that? As I turned to head out of the changing room, I hurt her deep, velvety voice. "Alice, it's not that bad. I heal very fast, they will be gone by tomorrow."

I took a step forward to see if she would let me look at them more closely. I didn't notice her state of undress until I heard her heart speed up when I was right in front of her. She was the most beautiful thing in the room to me. But at that point in time, all I was worried about were her bruises. I looked at them one by one until I got to the last one on her shoulder. Then I caught her eyes.

I loved the color of her eyes, green so deep that I could get lost in them. "Do they hurt?"

"N-no," she stuttered out. I looked at her, studying her face and her eyes. All of a sudden, a locker door slammed and she whipped around and grabbed her clothes. My eyes widened when I saw the bruises on her back. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the neck before I left to kill Edward.

I had just made it out of the locker room when Jasper pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong darlin?" he drawled.

I explained to him what happened, and he convinced me to wait until we got home to talk to Edward. He didn't want to cause a scene at school. We made our way to our next class, and I told him everything about her that I had seen. I didn't skip one detail. When we made it to the choir room, we sat in our seats, next to each other.

JASPER'S POV

"Scoot over, Jazz." I did what Alice told me to when I felt her excitement. It was a change from the anger I felt from her earlier or the feelings that came with the love she felt for me and Lily. I looked up when the door to the room opened, just as the bell rang, to see why she had asked me to move over. Lily stood in the doorway.

I smiled at Alice when I noticed that she had given Lily no choice but to sit between us, as it was the only open seat. A few minutes later, after she was introduced to the class, she took her seat next to us. But not even a few seconds later, a strong wave of lust hit me like a punch in the gut. My head whipped around to see her blushing, her embarrassment rolling off of her more strongly when she saw me. At that point in time her face almost matched the color of her hair.

I watched her throughout the whole class, not paying attention to the teacher telling us about what songs we were going to be singing. Then I watched as Alice grabbed her hand and she jumped in surprise; I, too, grabbed her hand after Alice smiled at me. I could feel her delight when Lily didn't pull away from our hands.

LILY'S POV

When the bell rang, I yanked my hands out of theirs and ran out of the classroom and all the way to Bella's truck. I sat there, waiting for her to come out, but it seemed like it was taking forever and I didn't want to get caught in the parking lot by those two.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and jotted down a note to Bella. I put my stuff in her truck and then headed for the woods. When I got there, I shifted into my red-tailed hawk form and flew towards the direction of home. I thought as I flew and came to the conclusion that this was going to be a long week.

BELLA'S POV

When I made it to my truck, I was surprised that my sister wasn't there. I knew that I was running a few minutes late, but when I got to my truck, there was a note on the steering wheel.

_Bella,_

_You took too long to come out, so I flew home. Meet you there._

_Lily_

"She sure is impatient, isn't she?" Edward's voice sounded from behind me. I slipped as I turned around, only to have him catch me. I smiled up at him and straightened myself out.

"Edward Cullen, we have to talk when we get home." I whipped around as Alice hissed at him on her way to the Volvo.

"What did you do to get her so mad?" I asked him.

"I don't know. She's going over how many ways she can castrate me in her head," he mumbled. "I'll stop by your house later, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he walked to their car and drove away.

EDWARD'S POV

When we pulled into the driveway, Alice shot out of the car and into the house. Jasper was hot on her tail, and they both were doing a good job of avoiding why they were so mad at me in their thoughts. So when I walked in the door, I was not expecting a book to hit me in the face, which knocked me backwards into Emmett.

"How could you be so stupid, you hit her with your full strength with those balls!" Alice screamed at me, pacing back and forth. "Did you forget that she said she can be killed before her eighteenth birthday?"

That's when I saw it in Alice's mind; I saw the bruises along her back. The image cut off before anything more could be shown, but I ,too, was pissed off at myself for letting it get out of hand.

"Alice, I'm sorry," I said as I walked up to my room. How could I have been so stupid?

LILY'S POV

I could hear Bella pulling into the driveway from the kitchen. I was about to go greet her when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lily?" Edwards's voice rang out over the phone.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I'm sorry for what happened in gym," he said, then paused. "You're not hurt too badly, are you?"

At that point, Bella was walking into the kitchen. "Look, Edward, I'm not hurt. It's just a few bruises, and they're almost completely healed now, anyway. So tell Alice and Jasper that I'm fine and not to give you a hard time. Plus, I started it; if I didn't expect you to throw the balls hard, then I wouldn't have done what I did, now would I?"

I handed the phone to Bella and walked out of the room and to my room. I pressed play on my CD player on my radio, and my Selena CD started to play. My mother had bought me this CD back home in Texas; my mother knew how much I loved Selena.

I remembered how sad I was the day I ran away to Phoenix. I missed my home town of Houston, Texas. While Texas was humid and hot, Arizona was hot and dry. The reason I had picked Arizona was because it was the closest thing to Texas that I knew of. While in Arizona, I had hid my Texan drawl. Now I did it all the time, so that I didn't have people asking me questions.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, singing along to Selena's song 'Como la Flor,' and drawing in my sketch pad that I didn't notice my window open or the two people walk in. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and spun around to see them smiling at me.

_Shit._

__________________Secret World______________________

Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to make it short because I am moving and will not be able to update for a few days so I hurried this along and sent it out to my beta.

Again thanks a lot JadeMoon.


	5. Chapter 5: morpher friends

Chapter 5: Morpher friends

"what are you doing here" I asked as I looked at jasper and Alice. I couldn't help the feelings that rushed over me. I wanted to kiss Jasper and I had to take a steep back or I would have.

Lily gasped, eyes widening as a finger tucked beneath her chin and lifted it slowly. Her gaze clashed with his and she felt sparks of lightning ignite on her skin in multiple places, raising hairs and tensing her muscles. She noticed a couple seconds later that the orbs staring back at her were not red, but rather a dark, bottomless black. Another realization struck her. "You two are going to be the death of me, but I cant fight you two any more," she promised.

And then he was kissing her. At first, Lily was shocked, And then it happened. It felt as if everything had stopped moving and time was standing still the moment Jasper's lips touched hers. Her mind crumbled to pieces, taken over by the insane emotions swarming in her brain. Everything was tingling and thrumming with passion, some secret warmth beneath the surface of his cold exterior. The very feeling sent all rational thought out the window and forgotten. She found herself pressing her lips back against Jasper's, reveling in the sanctuary he radiated from his very soul. Here, she knew she would always be safe, because she was in the _right_ place.

This was where she was supposed to be, leaning forward into Jasper's hold. His hands fitted themselves at her hips, pulling her against him, his lips locked perfectly with hers, as if they had been molded to do so. Instinctively, her fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt, clinging to his being as if she would die should she let go. That was what it felt like, and it was absolutely _nothing_ like what she had felt towards any person her whole life. It was a mixture of lightning and fire kindling in her heart, mingling with his very essence, as though they were one being.

She had never known that a single kiss could be so intimate, but it was, and she found herself never wanting it to end. But then he was pulling away from her, disentangling himself from the web of emotions and feelings they had woven together. Before she could react, he had stepped back, away from her entire body. He hadn't just broken the kiss – it was as if he had destroyed the very magic Lily had felt from touching him.

Then she caught sight of Alice's hurt face. She turned and looked at jasper who was smiling at her.

"shes not mad because I kissed you darlin" he said in a Texan drawl. "she mad because she didn't get to do it first"

many things went thought Lily's mind at that moment. Alice didn't care? she was mad because she didn't get to kiss me first? what was going on? Shouldn't they be mad that she had invaded on there relationship? Shouldn't they think that she was crazy, that she was disgusting?

"Us vampires also know what a sole mate is" Alice's sweet voice rang through the silent room. "and you seem to think that your the only one who has fallen in love"

"i don't understand"and at that point in time she didn't. Her mind couldn't comprehend anything that was going. She hated to sound like a school girl but that kiss had mad her brain turn to mush.

"we both would like to know if you wouldn't mind to terrible if we wanted to spend the rest of our immortal lives with you" Jasper's drawl seemed to snap her out of her daze all she could do was smile and nod.

At that second her phone rang and a truck stopped out side her house. Looked at the caller ID on her phone to see that it was Sebastian. I flew out of my room so fast that regular people wouldn't have seen her.

Bastian was standing in front of a moving truck she could see Aria was already opining the back of the truck. Sebastian was 6 feet tall, he had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Even if you didn't know him and you where just passing him on the street you could tell that he was Italian. He had lived in taxes, that is how Lily new him. When her mother wasn't around to teach her what she needed to know about what she was he would help. He had lived in the neighborhood that her and her mother had moved into so he knew what they where right away. He had already gone thought his 'raggiungere la maggiore' when he was 22. But he was relay around 2 hundred and 50 years old.

Know Aria was a different story, she was only 5 foot 5 and she had white blond hair. Her eyes where green like hers but they where a light sea foam green. She was so small you didn't want to hug her too tight because you where afraid that she would brake. Aria on the other hand had gone thought her 'raggiungere la maggiore' when she was 16, so Lily kinda understood when the her fathers neighbors glared when Aria walked over and kissed him. But she relay was 2 hundred and 75 years old, so she was older then him.

"so how are all my freaks" she asked as she walked up and was pulled in to a hug from both of her long time friends. They had been the only ones other then Elisa who had offered to take her in when her mother killed herself. Of course she turned them down because she didn't was to be a burden but it still counted that they thought of her.

"where all good. The others where mad that you tell them that you where leaving" he said then he stiffened and looked over her shoulder. She new who they where looking at, she could fell them approach. That's the way it was with imprinting, you jest new some things.

"Bastian, Aria these two are my imprints" he said as she turned to see Alice and Jasper standing not to far behind her. "Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale"

"so our little spit fire is finally settling down" Aria joked and then dogged Lily's fast punch aimed at her face while laughing.

"look you two I need to ask you a favor? But first I need to ask how long your going to be out of town" she asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"whats wrong Dragon" Sebastian asked. He new when she was serious and he new she only talked like that when something was wrong.

"there is a rogue vampire making a army of newborns and there after my sister. Where going to need some help" she said. She looked up at them and she new that they would be there no matter what.

"what do you need just us or do you need us to get a few people together?" Sebastian asked her as he started walking twords the truck to get her stuff. Jasper fallowed to help as the girls sat back and watched. They could have helped but it was funny to see the two slip back into there old Texan gentlemen ways.

"i was thinking you could get the boys together. There is no need to get Elisa involved. That would be a little too extrema. But I do know that I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency" she said feeling bad that they had to cancel there vacation for her.

"don't worry the plane tickets are refundable and we can go after we kick some vamp ass" he said as they went back and forth unloading all her stuff. Jasper lead the way to her room, and because they all had enhanced hearing they didn't need to stop talking while they where doing it.

Lily's face lit up when she herd a engine flare to life from inside the moving truck. She watched as Sebastian backed her green mustang out of the back of the truck. Then he walked in and a smaller engine could be heard flaring to life. She jumped up and down smiling when he rode her black and green Suzuki GSX-R1000 out of the truck too.

"You know Dads going to kill you for that right" Bella said as she walked up to them. Lily felt bad about that she hadn't gotten her earlier so that she could introduce her to her friends.

"no he wont, he already knows I have a bike" she said as she playful stuck her tong out. "and Sebastian, Aria this is my older sister b..."

"Bella" Aria rushed in and gave her a hug. "we have heard so much about you, of course we where told that you where dead but its nice to meet you" she said all in once breath.

"well we better be heading out of where going to round up all the guys" with that they got in the truck. Lily would have loved to spend some more time with them but they needed to round up the guys and get back as soon as possible.

A/N: sorry that I haven't been updating at all recently. I have started working and I also take care of my mother. She not doing too good shes had a heart attack and she had two strokes a month ago.

But other then that I'm sorry if the spelling and grammer is bad. I updated it before I gave it to my beta. I wanted to get it out to y'all


End file.
